The present inventions relate generally to the field of paint application systems. More particularly, the present inventions relate to compact paint systems that apply paint to multiple articles.
Paint systems have many commercial and industrial applications for painting articles that make up individual parts of a mass-produced machine or apparatus, particularly in circumstances where it is necessary to paint a plurality of similar articles. For instance, paint systems have been developed where a conveyor delivers articles and dips them into a large, paint-filled tank. Such systems may be advantageous because they apply a uniform coat of paint to the entire surface area of each article and are relatively fast.
Despite their effectiveness, dip-type paint systems of the prior art have inherent limitations, particularly for the painting of large articles. For example, dipping systems require large volumes of paint to be stored in bulky tanks that may remain stagnant for long periods of time. The large volume of paint in such tanks may lead to significant environmental, health, and financial burdens when the paint must be discarded or replaced. The nature of such tanks will also present mobility and space concerns. In addition, the absence of agitation in such tanks may affect paint quality and life.
Other types of assembly line paint systems typically utilize a pressure-controlled spray gun that is connected to a mobile paint-filled tank. Many such systems are operated either automatically or manually. The painting operation in such systems may also be carried out in a specified location that is associated with a drainage system for delivering the excess paint back to the tank. Such systems may be advantageous because they provide flexibility and mobility in applying paint.
However, since many spray paint systems require manual operation, they may produce health concerns for the operator. In addition, such systems may not always apply a uniform coat of paint to articles. Moreover, a distinct drainage area for recycling paint that is typically required in such systems may not be practical for use in plants with limited space. Likewise, paint recycling may not always be effective because excess paint from spray guns may diffuse and adhere to articles within the vicinity.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact, mobile and flexible painting system that uniformly applies paint to the surface area of multiple articles without requiring large volumes of paint or large painting areas. There is also a need for paint systems that agitate paint substantially continuously, operate automatically, and recycle paint efficiently. And, there is a need for paint systems that provide a convenient and efficient method of changing paint.